Back to School
by Twilightfans
Summary: After the war, Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 8th year with definite feelings for his Potions professor and no idea that he feels the same for Harry. Happy B-Day Arashi Wolf Princess! Sequel by yaoigirl22!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Dammit….**

**Summary: After the war, Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 8****th**** year with definite feelings for his Potions professor and no idea that he feels the same for Harry. Happy B-Day Arashi Wolf Princess!**

_Why did the weird stuff always have to happen to him? It was like there was some unspoken rule that Harry had to attract all kinds of trouble at least once each year ever since he found out that he was a wizard._ Harry sighed as he reached platform 9 ¾ to board the train leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which was where his potions professor was. Why did he _have_ to be in love with _him_? Did Severus Snape even feel anything for him except hatred that he had to risk his life, time and time again, for the Boy-Who-Resembled-His-Father?

He thought about it and decided he would put his Slytherin traits to good use and attempt to anonymously court Severus, and then slowly reveal his identity to the older male.

First he could switch houses, have a resort with the incoming first years, and let the Sorting Hat place him in Slytherin this time.

Harry boarded the train, ignoring the many stares and whispers, and found an empty compartment at the back of the train.

He sat there thinking for what felt like hours with his mind running in circles, but was only ten minutes when Draco walked in, and then stopped immediately.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, it's me Malfoy."

Harry had grown taller; he filled out, and had grown his hair out. He had also gotten more in shape due to training during the summer. He was lean, but still muscular enough that his shirt was stretched tight over his chest and shoulders. He had a narrow waist and muscular thighs. His hair now reached his nipples when in front of his face, as it was now.

Draco was still staring at Harry.

"What? Did you want a free show or something?" Harry asked defensively.

"No wonder why my Godfather likes you so much…" Draco said in a whisper almost too soft to hear, but hear it Harry did.

"What?" Harry spluttered, eyes wide in shock.

Draco groaned and did a face-palm. "Shit… He's going to murder me…"

"Mal—Draco, please tell me I heard what I thought I did?"

Draco looked up in shock, and found Harry's eyes shining with hope. "What? That Severus is in love with you?"

"Yes! Yes! Now I don't have to do all that shit to get him to notice me… Hmm… But I did like the idea of wearing that dress and—

"Potter! Focus! What the hell are you blathering on about? You like my godfather back?"

"More like love him…"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at Harry's words; it seemed things would be interesting this year after all.

"Are you sure he loves me? You're not just fucking with my head, are you?"

"What reason have I to do so, Potter? I wouldn't want him to be hurt in any way, shape or for. So, if you hurt him, I will hex your balls off, and they will mysteriously appear in your next meal. Got it?"

"Of course, but I love him, Draco, and it would kill me to hurt him in any way."

Draco made sure his mask was firmly in place, not letting Harry see his true emotions, "What would you give to keep him safe?"

"Everything and anything," came Harry's instant reply.

"Even if he had loved another? Even if you spent the rest of your life locked in a cold, dark dungeon being tortured each and every day so that he may live?" Draco asked, slightly incredulous at the last.

"Yes and yes! Draco, I have to be able to keep him safe in whatever way I can, no matter what it costs me. I love him too much to lose him…" Harry said looking stricken at the first aspect of consideration.

"Well, never fear Potter. He's alive and well, and in love with you."

Harry sagged with relief, and they spent the rest of the time talking about Quidditch and classes.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Harry was walking with the first years to get resorted when Snape walked up to him.

"Why are you walking with first years, Mr. Potter? Need even more people to gawk at you than you already have? Is that it?" Snape sneered at him.

Harry took a deep breath and gave him a small, sad smile in return. Draco was wrong… Severus Snape wasn't, and couldn't ever be, in love with him, Harry Potter. "No sir. I am being resorted. I have already cleared this by the Headmaster and my current Head-of-House," Harry said in his softest tone of voice.

"And just why have you decided to be resorted, Potter? Have you betrayed one to many of your Gryffindor followers?"

"No sir. The Sorting Hat had originally wanted to place me in your House sir, but all I had heard about the House of Slytherin was that Voldemort," Snape flinched, "had come from that House. So I have decided to let the Sorting Hat place me where I really belong."

Snape stared at him for a minute then stalked off. Harry's shoulders sagged for a minute in defeat, and then he visibly pulled himself together again.

Harry continued walking with the first years, his mind slowly fading into a slight daze, trying to figure out what to do with his new predicament.

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped him out of his daze.

Harry slowly walked to the stool where the Hat was sitting. As Harry sat down McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of his head.

_Back again, I see… Hmm… So you're going to finally let me place you where you belong, so you can finally secure your Soul Mate as your own? Am I correct?_

'Yes, you are absolutely correct. I cannot risk losing him as I almost did at the end of the war… It's just a miracle that I had a vial of anti-venom on me at the time…'

_Yes, well… Your Mate is desperately craving your affection, but is in a state of shock from your gentleness just a few minutes ago. So be careful, Youngling. Hogwarts will do what she can for the last remaining heir to the founders."_

"Thank you, Hat."

_So… Better be…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall went completely silent at this, then a few murmurs, and then someone shouted, "What the BLOODY HELL!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will hold your tongue!" the Head of Gryffindor shouted.

Ron fell silent, but glared at Harry, as if this was his fault, what 'this' was, Harry wasn't even quite certain. He had told them of his intentions before he had even gotten on the train. McGonagall took the Sorting Hat from his head and rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Good luck, Potter."

Those that overheard her thought she was talking about sleeping with the Slytherins, but Harry knew she was talking about Harry's mission concerning Severus Snape.

Harry went to sit next to Draco, who had apparently saved him a seat.

"Thanks Draco," Draco simply nodded back at him.

Near the end of dinner Draco stiffened next to him, and Harry suddenly felt a dark, menacing presence behind him. He turned around slowly and looked up to see the dark, obsidian black gaze of none other than Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter…" Severus ground out in his seductively gravelly voice. "You will report to my office in ten minutes time. No later, no excuses, and no rain checks. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry responded politely.

Severus stared at him for a minute before, again, stalking off, his robes billowing behind him in a deadly fashion.

"Severus is going to do something drastic," Draco's voice intruded upon Harry's thoughts.

"Oh yeah?" He responded. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I just suggest you not be late, so you should probably leave now. I'll show you around when you get back."

"OK. Thanks," Harry said quietly and made sure he had his wand on him, and then strode through the halls to the dungeons where he knew Snape's office resided.

Harry knocked on the door thrice in succession.

The door was flung wide and Harry was pulled inside rather quickly, then the door was slammed shut just as quickly as it was opened.

Harry was slammed against the wooden door and thin but soft, heated lips slanted across his own full, pink, parted ones.

"Dammit, Harry!" Severus groaned quietly. "I've wanted you for so long, and now you are here…"

"Isn't this going a tad too fast, Professor?" Harry asked a little weary of Severus' abrupt affections when he was just glaring at him a half hour ago.

"Now, Harry… Surely you know the advantage of having a front in front of others?"

"Of course I do! I hate the attention I get; just because of something I don't remember doing! But this…Don't we need to talk about things first, rather than base anything we may have upon physical interactions?"

Severus immediately stepped away, letting Harry's feet hit the ground. "Of course… I am sorry, Harry. I will try to restrain myself for the time being."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wearily. "Sev… I would like you to fuck me through the floor right about now, but I just think we need to make sure that we are both on the same page. OK?"

"Harry… I love you, and I have loved you since your 3rd year. Don't you love me? Or has Draco told me wrong of your declarations of love on the train here?"

Harry groaned in embarrassment… "He told you about that?"

"Well….Actually… He showed me his memories on it…"

Harry groaned again.

"I must say. It is rather touching that you would do anything for me." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "I really do love you, Harry. I just needed to wait for the war to be over, so nothing could come between us."

"What about the rules against teacher-student relationships?"

"Dumbledore has eradicated all of them. He's effectively pushing us together. With no small help from your actions today," Severus gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry blushed, "So what now?"

"You will sleep here tonight. We need to get to know one another more adequately than has been attempted in the past, if any such attempts were made on either of our parts."

"What about my mother?"

"That was nothing compared to what I feel for you now Harry. That was a mere crush. I feel more deeply than anyone but you shall ever know. Now come. Let us go to sleep. It has been a trying day, I'm sure."

Harry nodded quickly and followed Severus into his bedroom.

"I had the elves bring your trunk here as this is where you will be staying. Dumbledore has already approved of our arrangement," Severus tossed a pair of black silk sleep pants at him, "Here; I refuse to let you wear those rags your relatives gave you as clothing."

Harry looked nervously at Severus, who rolled his eyes at his Mate's bashfulness.

"You know, you need to get used to this now, because this is going to be nothing compared to later. Or do you want that now?" Severus asked suggestively as he walked silently behind Harry.

Harry gulped as he felt Severus' strong, capable hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him back into his lean chest. Then he felt Severus' long, thick length nudging his arse.

Harry whimpered. "Severus….?" Silently asking what was going on.

"Harry?" Severus asked as he lightly thrust his hips into Harry's arse. "Do you not want this?"

"I… I do… So badly…"

"Don't be afraid Harry. I will make sure you are taken care of," And he did. Thoroughly.

**A/N: The end my lovely readers, and please wish Arashi Wolf Princess a happy birthday since this is dedicated to her.**

**I am willing to answer any questions you may have, so please review!**


	2. Sequel anyone?

If anyone is interested, this fic could use a sequel. Please let me know if you're interested, and be sure to give me some credit if you do decide to write a sequel to it.


	3. Sequel!

This fic will have a sequel written by: yaoigirl22.

Check it out!


End file.
